


It's a Small Station

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: F/F, Married Couple, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 18:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8171840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Jadzia and Nerys as they begin a shared life... and Nerys can't get over the way people react.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frith_in_thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frith_in_thorns/gifts).



Nerys walked along the promenade with Jadzia at her side, their hands entwined. It felt unreal to be having this moment, both of them out of uniform, both of them on leave to celebrate, though neither had wanted to leave the station. Despite Sisko stating he could handle it all with the remaining crew, neither one wanted to be too far away with tensions being so high.

"People are going to talk," Nerys pointed out, even as a piece of her soul felt more in tune with existence than ever before. 

"A little talking is good for people," Jadzia said. "And why do you think they are going to talk?"

"I know my reputation. Hard-nosed, stubborn, willful, and entirely too hateful to ever be in a relationship that lasts," Nerys told her. 

"Are you worried about them talking, or more worried about them testing your reputation to see if it still holds up?" Jadzia asked with a sly smile. It was enough to make Nerys break out in laughter, her fingers squeezing Jadzia's warmly.

"You know me so well, Jadzia." She then indicated the eatery they had reached, letting her taller partner go in ahead of her.

* * *

By the end of leave, it wasn't just whispers floating around. Apparently every person of note had seen them, or heard from someone who had. The number of congratulatory messages when Jadzia finally logged into her mail made her smile, but she was almost overwhelmed by the coupling gift from Julian. She was thankful she had opened it without anyone present, as it was made up of both naughty gifts to share in private, and confectioneries that were far more tame. 

"Jadzia," Nerys asked, coming to see her just as the gift box closed, her eyes flicking to it. "What's that?"

"From Julian. And possibly Garak, given the high-end fabric and pattern of the… clothing, yes, we'll go with clothing in the box. For us. Both of us. Mostly privately." Jadzia had to grin at the gaping look Nerys gave her. "It's all in good taste, just not to be shared openly."

"But why?"

"According to the card, Julian wishes us to have a healthy and happy relationship going forward." Jadzia then cleared the box away. "You had something for me?"

"I wanted to go over the notes I have from our time off, and also we have an invitation tomorrow night at Keiko's for dinner. Delivered by Miles, but it's in her handwriting… as she sent an actual written card to invite us." Nerys shook her head, looking at where the box had gone, before holding said card out to her lover.

"And you were afraid there would be talk," Jadzia teased. "Instead, we're being treated to gifts and invitations."

"I don't know why it's such a big deal to other people, though," Nerys complained.

"Small station," Jadzia soothed before they settled into work.

* * *

Nerys could not stop kissing Jadzia, taking advantage of the empty lift. She didn't know what had been in the dish Keiko had served them, but it seemed to enhance everything she loved about her chosen partner in life. 

The kiss was a little more involved than maybe was good for either of them, as the lift came to a stop and the doors opened. Nerys, thinking they were on their level, started to pull them out, still kissing, but a cough and cleared throat made her suddenly drop away from all of her intentions of a night curled up, cuddling and kissing, just like Jadzia loved.

"Sir," Nerys said, seeing Sisko there in the lift door.

"Should I send the lift on, so you may resume your activities?" he questioned, amused more than anything by his senior officers.

"That won't be necessary," Nerys said, aware her cheeks were flaming and Jadzia only looked about as amused as Sisko did.

"Old Man, are you going to be able to handle this?" Sisko teased, and Nerys had to bite her retort down in favor of hearing him so relaxed.

"I think I've got as good a handle on it as she does, Benjamin," Jadzia said with a smirk.

"Then, by all means, enjoy it, both of you," he told them, before standing with his back to them for the rest of the lift ride.

* * *

Odo looked as stiff and discomfited as he ever did by others. Yet he was standing there, waiting to be acknowledged, as Jadzia was getting her hair styled and Nerys read an article on repurposing war tech.

"What can I do for you, Odo?" Nerys asked, looking up at him.

"I am given to understand that congratulations are in order, Commander."

Nerys had to stare at him, wondering who had put that idea in his head, and why everyone in their personal circle was dead-set on making sure to bring up the fact she and Jadzia were together? "Thank you, I think, though who told you that?"

"Rom," Odo said. "When he came to post bond for Quark."

That was certainly interesting, and Nerys realized she needed to review recent arrests a little more closely. "Well, thank you," she repeated, not certain what else to say.

"Of course." Odo gave a tip of his head and left her then, unaware that she was caught in complete confusion again.

* * *

Quark, it turned out, was free and clear when the ladies stopped in the next night they were both off-duty. "I'd begun to think neither of you liked me any more."

"We don't," Nerys said.

"Be nice," Jadzia admonished. "Arrested, Quark?"

"I swear I had no idea that new table was rigged. All a big misunderstanding," he said, setting one each of their preferred drinks in front of them. "Congratulations, by the way. It's a shame for all the single people, but you two should go well together."

Jadzia looked at him long and hard, then smiled. "How much did you win?"

"You wound me!" Quark said, then he sighed. "Enough to buy that table… and then pay my bond."

"There was a bet?" Nerys asked, as the Ferengi went his way, and Jadzia nodded.

"It's a small station," Jadzia said, before kissing Nerys's nose for her slack-jawed surprise at that concept.

It wasn't until they were leaving, though, that they realized Quark had not once tried to finagle them into a scheme, borrow credits, or otherwise aggravate them. For him, that was the most generous gift he could have given.

* * *

It was the standard move of under-handed maneuvers from Gul Dukat, as usual, and just like normal, the crew of Deep Space Nine had prevailed.

"Well, as ever, it has been so lovely," Dukat said in that tone that made Nerys want to beat his face in even more than ever. "Oh, right. Congratulations, Nerys, on your recent union." With that, the viewscreen went dark, leaving the Bajoran fuming on the one hand… and terrified for Jadzia on the other one.

Even their enemies knew?

She could only hope this did not turn ugly.

"Stop worrying," Jadzia said. "We know how to take care of each other, and neither of us is a stranger to taking risks… or overcoming the odds."

"Doesn't change that I don't like it," Nerys told her.

She'd just have to work harder than ever to prevent the danger from ever coming close enough to threaten Jadzia again.


End file.
